Alexandra
"Alexandra" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Nikita. Summary During a mission, Alex runs into Irina, a friend from her past. Alex tries to help Irina escape from her captor, but Irina betrays her and turns Alex over to a Russian mobster named Vlad, who has a debt to settle. As Nikita tries to save Alex, she runs into Michael, who is also searching for Alex. Knowing that she can't compromise Alex's secret, Nikita has to work with Michael to save Alex without blowing Alex's cover. Plot During a simple mission to steal the latest tech device, Alex runs into Irina, a friend from her past life during her drug addict days. Smuggled over from Russia together, Irina and Alex were friends until Nikita rescued Alex and recruited her to take down Division. Unfortunately, Irina is still very much a drug addict and a prostitute; in her attempt to help Irina, Alex is captured by Vlad, the man who trafficked her over in America. More of Alex's past is revealed through flashbacks; she is the daughter of Nikolai and the heir to a multi-billion corporation. Nikita herself was ordered to take out Nikolai and his family; however, she decides to save Alex without Division's knowledge. It is unclear that Alex knows anything about Nikita's involvement in killing her family. And Division is unaware that Alex is the surviving heir to this business. After rescuing Alex from the fire that killed her family all those years ago, Nikita had given her to a trusted family friend to take care of her. Unfortunately, fearing retribution, the man sold her to Vlad, who got Alex hooked on drugs and made her a sex slave. When Irina turns Alex in to Vlad, he suspects that Alex is Alexandra, Nikolai's daughter and his heir; he tries to get her to confess to her true identity by locking her in a cage and drugging her. Meanwhile, Nikita and Michael suspect that something is wrong with Alex; Alex had confided in Nikita about seeing Irina at the club, and Nikita sees footage of Alex, Irina, and Vlad when Alex goes back to the club to try and help Irina. Although Nikita erased the footage, Michael and Birkhoff are able to piece together details and ascertain that Alex had been kidnapped. Michael shows the footage to Amanda, who suspects that Irina is a sex slave and believes that Alex was taken by Vlad. Nikita and Michael run into one another through mutual contacts and decide to team up to save Alex, although Nikita pretends that she doesn't care about Alex at all. Alex finally tells Vlad that she's a Division agent but Vlad doesn't believe her. Knowing that someone is on the way to rescue her but also drugged, she convinces Irina to let her out of the cage. She shoots Vlad, telling him that he was right about her identity. She shoots him two more times and tells Irina to run and threatens to kill her if her secret is revealed. Nikita and Michael both find Alex at nearly the same time. Michael tips Nikita off that a Division extraction team is coming, so Nikita runs and Alex hands him the cell phone that she found on Vlad's body. Michael carries Alex into Division and Percy tells Michael to get all the help Alex needs. Later, Nikita watches Alex proudly announcing her real identity to Vlad and shooting him with a cold expression on her face, thanks to a video camera that caught it all. Michael takes Alex to Amanda and thanks her for keeping Percy out of the loop. But as soon as he leaves, Amanda starts asking her questions about her past. Category:Nikita episodes